Toxic
by Crimsonx14
Summary: Shadow is looking for someone to feed off of... what happens when he finds a broken boy in an alley? Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi warning, if you don't like, please don't read!
1. Ridicule

Ok…This is my first story, so please be nice! I know, my first story is a yaoi. So if you don't like, please don't read! I don't want any flames for my first story DX

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan! This story isn't even about bakugan, kay? I'm using the characters from the series. So yes, Shun's mom isn't actually (in the TV show) "Samantha".

Oh, and if you don't like vampires, this story isn't for you ;) I suggest you give it a shot though (Twilight ruined my perspective on vampires too, don't worry! THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SPARKLE! THEY JUST AREN'T! But all of this *points at sparkle comment* is what this story is going to fix… *sinister grin*).

Oh, and the reason this fic is rated M is for later chapters. Plus there's some abuse in the first chap.

Shun gazed upon the scene in front of him. They were fighting… fighting over something stupid. That's how it always happened right? Dad would come home, mom would walk downstairs, they would talk for awhile- then all hell would break loose.

"Richard, I just don't-" Richard slapped her.

"Don't even start with me Samantha! I'm in a bad mood-" Samantha started screaming at him while rubbing her cheek.

The raven haired boy sighed, ascending the steps. Yep, this was his life. Just a bunch of yelling, abuse, and well… abuse. He was lucky his dad hadn't taken it out on him this time. Bruises lined his arms and torso from yesterday, all of them sickly colors of black and blue.

Once Shun reached his room with the door safely shut behind him, he threw himself onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling after taking a deep breath.

_Just another day…_

There was a sudden banging noise. Shun sat up right, his eyes fixed on the door. What was-?

It swung open, revealing his father… Who didn't look very sober. The man's eyes were full of anger and hatred.

Shun crawled backwards on the bed until his back hit the wall. Richard slammed the door shut behind him as he sauntered in. He threw the bottle of whiskey he had to the floor. The man pointed a bony finger at Shun, a growl escaping his thin lips.

"This… this is all your fault."

Shun shook his head, trying to back farther against the wall, "No dad, y-you don't know what you're-"

"Shut up!" Richard stumbled forward towards the bed, leaning towards Shun, "Not another word from you."

The scent of alcohol filled Shun's nose, making him gag on the inside. He put his hands on his father's shoulders, trying to push the drunken away from him. The man just shook his head, grabbing Shun's wrists, "Look at you Shun… You're as bad as me. Except, you can't defend yourself."

He smirked then, "Which is something every father teaches his son."

Tears ran down Shun's cheeks as he was thrown onto the floor. His father stood over him, looking down at his son with a frown. The amber eyed teen's world immediately went black afterwards, when a fist connected with his face.

The creature of the night breathed in the crisp evening air. His purple eyes scanned the scenery around him. There were humans everywhere. Each one of them oblivious to the fact that he was, well…a vampire. This is what made feeding so easy for his kind.

"Prince Shadow!"

The white haired teen turned to the voice that called him, "What is it Gus?"

The king's advisor ran up to him, putting his hands on his knees while panting. In between breaths he explained, "Your father wants you back after you-"

"Yes, yes, I know! He told me before I left."

Gus straightened his posture, looking him in the eyes, "… So I just ran all the way over here… to tell you-"

"Yes, now run back."

The blue eyed man glared at him, still not very fond of the prince, but turned and started running back from which he came.

Shadow rolled his eyes, returning to what he was doing before. What was he doing? Oh right, looking for someone to eat.

He once again looked over the pathetic, insignifigent, vampire haters- Shadow awkwardly coughed, letting those thoughts slip away for a moment. There wasn't anyone worth killing on this part of town, he concluded with disappointment.

Shadow sighed and continued walking down the stone pavement, stopping every now and then when a hot chick would cross his path.

_Too much concealer… _

Another one walked past him.

_Guah! Wearing a turtle neck! I don't want to deal with that struggle again!_

A man in his mid twenties shuffled past him, trying to look all gangster like with his pants that were belted at his thighs.

_Ugh, too egotistical…_

Shadow growled, this was getting harder over the years. He was just about to give up in this stupid town, when the powerful aroma of blood filled his nose.

_That smells so sweet…_

The white haired teen immediately took off after the smell, his feet caring him into a dark alley behind an apartment complex. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Now why would someone-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. A boy that looked no older than 16 was sprawled out across the alley's concrete floor. As Shadow started walking closer he noticed how much blood their was around him.

_Geesh… what happened to this kid._

Shadow kneeled beside him, looking at him more intently. He had to admit, they boy was very attractive. He consisted of striking, jet black hair and an exceedingly lithe body, with somewhat tight clothing that showed his off his figure even more so.

The vampire smirked, catching a whiff of the teen's blood again. It smelled so good… Shadow licked his lips, starting to lean towards his neck with fangs fully extended.

"N-no… p-please." Begged a weak voice from beneath him. Shadow locked gazes with the boy's now open eyes. They were a stunning amber color.

_Hey! What are you doing? You're here to eat, not listen to this kid beg for mercy!_

Shadow quickly regained his composure and said, "Sorry, but I-"

Tears started running down the amber eyed teen's cheeks.

_What are you waiting for? The kid to stand up and walk away? Get on with it already!_

Shadow cleared his mind and leaned forward again, his sharp teeth touching the beautiful boy's neck. He felt the body beneath him shiver as they slid into his blood stained neck. A sweet taste filled the vampire mouth, sliding down his throat with ease.

_Oh gawd this kid tastes good…_

~x~

Shun eyes squeezed shut at the tingling sensation from his neck. This was it… he was going to die. He wouldn't have to deal with the fighting, screaming, abuse… it was all over.

He felt the vampire pick up his broken body, shoving him against a wall to get a better angle.

_This is a nice way to die isn't it Shun? Letting a vampire suck all the blood that's left inside of you…_

Shun's entire frame was trembling. This wasn't how he wanted to die. Anything was better than this. He was being killed by some man off the street. Heck, he would rather be beaten by his own father to death. And THAT was saying a lot.

He was really starting to get dizzy. The whole world was beginning to spin…

~x~

Shadow continued to drink from the raven haired boy. That's when he felt the teen's legs give out beneath him.

_Shit, I've only been drinking from him for like 10 seconds…_

The vampire drew back and caught the kid in his arms, noticing his closed eyes. The boy wasn't unconscious though, he was… shaking.

Shadow felt guilt flood over him. Here was a teenager, obviously having been beaten, being held all bloody and battered by the person that was trying to kill him. This kid's life was a wreck, and he just made it ten times worse.

The night creature sighed, glancing at the small human in his arms. What would he do with him though? An idea came to his mind suddenly. He took off his over coat, wrapping it around the teen's diminutive body. In one swift movement, Shadow picked him up bridal style.

_Dad's gonna kill me… _

Sooo, how was it? It's gonna pick up later, I PROMISE! This is for all you ShadowXShun fans! I noticed there was a severe lack of this pairing, so I decided to make a difference! XD Please R&R, that would be great!

-Crimson


	2. Mine

**Alright! The second chapter is finally done! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan!**

~x~

Shadow silently crept through his bedroom window. Easily? Ha, you wish. His bedroom was on the fourth floor of the castle. You try to scale a brick wall with a human shaking in your arms.

He sighed, gently laying the boy's figure on his bed. Shadow looked over him, again. Why had he felt so guilty? What was this aching feeling in his chest?

Shadow ran a hand down the boy's cheek, relishing the velvetiness of it, "Why did I, the Prince of the vampires, have pity on you? You're just a human… a pathetic human that can't defend himself."

The teen's face jerked away slightly at Shadow's soft touch, starting to tremble even more.

"What on earth am I going to do with you…?" Shadow asked himself.

He threw back the covers and settled into them, taking the smaller boy into his embrace again. Shadow wrapped his arms protectively around his captive's waist, trying to calm the teen's quivering body.

_What is this feeling? _He asked himself once more.

Shadow rested his chin on top of the raven haired boy's head after taking a deep breath. Soon he was asleep.

~x~

Shun slowly, very slowly, started to open his eyes. His head was pounding and his entire body felt like it had been put through a taffy machine. There was something wrapped around his waist. Had the vampire taken him? Did he tie him up and toss him in a cell? No… there was something warm next to him. Could it be-?

The world suddenly snapped into focus.

_T-hose are his… a-arms?_

The abused boy silently screamed to himself. His head was against the vamp's chest, and the guy's arms seemed glued around him… with no intention of letting go. He had to get himself out of here!

Shun started to squirm his almost numb body out of the vampire's grasp. The creature of the night groaned a little, but his eyes remained closed. Shun wriggled out the rest of the way and rolled off the bed… hitting the floor with a "not so soft" thud.

/The raven haired teen sat up, only to face a pair of VERY awake eyes.

~x~

Shun rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of him hand. The kid had just tried to escape, only succeeding in waking the Prince up.

He got off the bed and kneeled in front of the boy. His captive immediately started scooting back, his gorgeous amber eyes filled with fear and tears.

Shadow, using his vampirc speed, grabbed his waist, pulling him to his feet without any effort.

The teen was trembling again in Shadow's hands.

The vampire shook his head, softly cupping the boy's cheek, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you."

His captive didn't seem convince.

"My name's Shadow." He felt the teen start to relax in his grip, the Prince's social ness starting to have an effect.

"What's yours?"

Tears started to roll down the boy's porcelain skin, some hitting Shadow's hand, "S-Shun."

Shadow smiled, pulling the owner of the beautiful voice he just heard closer. Shun tensed again, fright taking over his features, "I don't have any money…"

The vampire laughed at this, his lips brushing against Shun's ear, "I don't want your money."

Shun gulped, "Then what do you want?"

Shadow started nibbling gently on the shell of his ear, "You." He replied in a seductive whisper.

The teen cringed as he was thrown back onto the bed and straddled. The night walker placed butterfly kisses down his jaw-line, sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck.

Shun couldn't help but let out a small moan. Shadow's hands had found their way beneath his shirt, running along the smooth skin of his abdomen.

Shadow traveled back up to his ear and muttered, "You're mine now Shun."

~x~

**Ok, so I actually finished this at like 2:00 a.m… but I was WAY too tired to get on the internet and post it… *still a bit sleepy***

**Sorry this chapter was so short too :P I'll try to make the next one longer! Plz review if you get the chance :) I would really like to know if I should continue ^-^**

**Thanks for the first two reviews I've gotten!**

**-Crimson**


	3. His Punishment

_**Please read this before reading the story!:**_

**I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed! **

**Pkmn4eva**

**xX3mo-kittehXx**

**snowprinces**

**ShadowxXxXxLover**

**You all rock! Thanks for reviewing~**

**Ok… I'm now done with my little thanks rant. You can read the story now X3**

~x~

Shun gazed long fully at the window beside the bed. Shadow was kissing him down his chest, since he had succeeded in taking his black t-shirt off. Shun had repeatedly tried to writhe out of the vampires grip, but to no avail. The trail of butterfly kisses continued until Shadow hit his stomach. His head shot up, looking Shun in the eyes.

"I'll be back later." The white haired teen stated, standing up. Shun watched him leave, holding back the odd look he wanted to give the vampire.

_He's just leaving? What the hell?_

Shadow stopped when was half way through the door, looking back at his captive, "Oh and, please don't try to escape… I don't want to have to _punish_ my new toy," the word "punish" left his mouth with more venom than he had intended it to.

Shun sighed after the vampire had left completely, leaving him here… alone. Reaching for his shirt, the raven haired teen muttering to himself, "This is horrible. But that's what everything in my life is right? Yeah… all I wanted was to have ONE normal day. But noooo! Why give the poor guy that's been abused his entire life one little wish? Sorry! Can't do that for you," Shun huffed, sitting back down on the bed.

He was in a bad mood.

~x~

"Come on dad! Just give me a chance!"

The king scoffed, facing his son, "The last time I gave you a _chance_ your human ended up burning down half of the castle! You know how long it took to rebuild-"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But come on pops!"

"Pops" glared at the Prince, still hating that little nickname. He ran his fingers through his hair, actually thinking it over.

His son had brought a human into his castle without permission, and was now asking to _keep_ the pathetic thing. Why did he end up with the "heartfelt" son?

"Why do you want to keep it?"

Shadow's face twisted up with hatred, "This human is not an _it_ dad…," his expression started to soften, "he's beautiful and fragile and-"

The king burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Shadow watched him fall to the floor and roll around, not being the slightest bit amused.

After a few moments, he sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "You're speaking nonsense my boy! Humans are repulsive creatures that shouldn't have their lives spared! The only reason they're still here today is because we, well… need them to survive."

Shadow locked his eyes with his elder, trying to get through to the old man, "No dad… this one's different. I don't know what it is about him, he's just so…"

There was a sudden yell from the corridor outside the throne room. Shadow turned towards the double doors burst open and two castle guards strutted inside. They seemed to be struggling with something.

"My lord!" called one to Shadow's father.

The king raised and eyebrow in annoyance, "What is it Jim? I'm in the middle of a conversation with my son."

Jim let go of whatever he was struggling with, leaving his partner to it, and bowed before the two, "I'm sorry to disturb you my prince and king, but there was a human roaming the foyer."

Shadow froze, not wanting to face his father. He could feel him glaring at his back, and well… didn't really want to turn to the old man again.

"Reeeeally now?"

Jim nodded and ushered his partner forward, who yanked the human into the king's line of vision. Shadow's father smirked, "Well Shadow… looks like your little _pet_ managed to escape your quarters..."

Shadow licked his lips, knowing what his father was going to say next.

"You know the consequences for an attempted getaway Shadow… if you want to keep this one, I expect you to carry out these rules this time, do you understand me?"

Shadow nodded curtly, turning and looking at the gorgeous boy. He didn't want to do this to him, but if it was what it would take to let his father keep his new toy… then so be it.

His father then concluded with, "I plan on seeing the cut tomorrow Shadow…"  
Fear washed over Shun's features, making his face paler than it already was.

"Y-yes father…" Shadow replied, nodding curtly.

~x~

All Shun could do was let Shadow grab his waist, pulling him back into the hallways. Once back in Shadow's room, the vampire pushed him away… then slowly backed Shun into a corner.

"I thought I told you not to try and escape…" Shadow's voice was full of venom, just like it was before in the warning.

Shun gulped, trying not to shake too much. What was he going to do to him? Whip him? Beat him up? Rape him? Shun shuttered at his last thought, his back hitting the wall behind him.

Shadow continued to advance towards him, until his face was mere inches from his own, "I didn't want to have to do this to you Shun, but you give me no choice."

Tears filled Shun's eyes, but he refused to let them fall down his cheeks. Shadow withdrew a knife from his belt, holding it in front of Shun's face.

Shun shut his eyes, waiting for it to… well, cut him in the throat.

Instead, Shadow grabbed his slender wrist, placing the blade on the smooth surface. He inserted the knife into his skin, dragging it around, until it made a bracelet like cut.

Shun gasped in pain, watching blood stream down his arm.

~x~

Shadow chucked the knife over his head, eyes locked on the one thing that has always called to him. Blood.

He knew Shun saw the want in his eyes, and he tried to pull his wrist back. But Shadow kept a firm grip on it, pulling the small teen forward. He wrapped a muscular arm around Shun's slim waist, raising his wrist up to his mouth.

Shun cowered as the vampire licked up and down his arm, cleaning all of the blood away from the wound. Vampires plus blood lust = not good for Shun.

~x~

Shun felt the vampire remove his mouth from his arm. There was a maniacal glint in Shadow's eyes as he looked over Shun.

"AH!" Shun cried when two very razor like fangs drove themselves into his next.

Shadow drank mercilessly; gulping down his blood like it was the last time he would ever drink. Shun felt his consciousness slowly start to slip away. His knees were giving out, and he tried to push Shadow. But the vampire didn't take the hint, just continued drinking.

Shun's vision soon turned fuzzy, and his entire world was reduced to darkness…

~x~

**Sooo? Was it good? I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, I don't know if I succeeded or not though XP**

**Plz review if you want this story to continue! :D That would be A.W.E.S.O.M.E!**

**-Crimson**


	4. Wrong Thoughts

**Ok! Chapter four is FINALLY up! Been awhile hasn't it? Sorry it took so long to put up, I've had so much homework the past few days -.- definitely not my idea of a fun time!**

_**Pkmn 4 eva: You're amazing, and thank you for the wonderful review(s)!**_

_**xXShunxShadowLurverXx: Haha thanks! So… do I get cookies? (jk XD)**_

_**yumikilala: There aren't a lot of this pairing… *sniff sniff* it's my favorite D:**_

_**Scarlet-night13: Thank you for your review, you're one of the main reasons I continued this story ^-^**_

_**All of you guys are awesome, thanks for reviewing! **_

_**~x~**_

Shadow sighed as Shun slumped in his arms, obviously unconscious. He unwillingly removed his fangs from the black haired teen's neck and picked him up. This was getting tiresome. The boy could barely last five minutes.

The creature of the night gently tossed Shun onto the king sized bed, rubbing his temples. This kid's blood was addicting. So maybe this was _partly _his fault.

There was a sudden knock on his bedroom door.

Shadow sauntered over and opened it, becoming face to face with his father's right hand man. Gus.

"Prince Shadow, the King sent me to make sure you-"

"Will you leave me alone! Can't you see I'm trying to think?" Shadow sneered, closing the door in his face. He heard Gus curse under his breath, then storm away.

Shadow rolled his eyes, looking back over to the sleeping form in his bed. He could easily suck the scrawny little teenager dry… but something was holding him back. It was like he actually _wanted _to be with this kid. Wanted to actually _be_ with him, literally and metaphorically. But he lost control whenever he made contact with Shun's blood.

The Prince dropped his head into his hands… This was going to be a long night.

~x~

Shun opened his eyes to, once again, be in the Shadow's bed. He blinked hazily, sitting up. There was a burning sensation coming from his wrist. He looked down, his eyes meeting with a still healing wound.

The black haired boy bit his lip, holding back tears. He didn't want this. This wasn't the life he ever intended to live. Though this whole ordeal beat getting _beaten_ by his father every night, he still had the whole "you're a vampires pet" thing to go through.

His eyes wandered around the large room, resting upon one thing. A window. It was a fairly large piece of glass, surrounded by silky black curtains. He silently slipped his legs off the bed, only to collapse onto the floor. Shun took a deep breath, and stood up, immediately using a nightstand for support.

Step by step, he made his way over to the window, finding that it lead to a balcony. He turned his head, making sure the vampire was still unseen, and then opened the casement.

The crisp night air ruffled his raven locks as he stepped out onto the balcony. Walking over to the ledge, he looking down, eyes widening.

It had to be a five story drop.

"That would do the trick." Shun whispered quietly to himself, chuckling a bit. But his chuckling ceased when he heard a creaking noise.

He looked behind him into the room, only to see no one there. Shun licked his lips, and glanced back over the railing. He could do it now. He could _kill _himself. His "owner" wouldn't find him for awhile, since he was no where to be found at the moment.

Shun contemplated for a moment, then swung a single leg over the side of the balcony, letting his foot rest on the edge. After successfully getting the other leg over, he gripped onto the railing. Was he really going to do this? End his life here and now?

The ebony haired boy looked at the ground below. He could see himself slowly falling forward, his feet sleeping off the small wedge. His body crashing into the ground, and his eyes snapping shut. Shun took a deep breath.

He started to let himself fall forward, ankles now the only thing stand between him and death. Shun let go of the railing, allowing the wind to rush past him and-

"Shun!"

_~x~_

Shadow grabbed the smaller teen, pulling him back over and into his arms with ease. There were tears streaming down his pets face, and he was trembling.

The vampire was lucky he had come when he did. He had entered the room just moments before, watching Shun… wondering what he was up to. When the boy had put his legs over the edge, he started rushing forward, but stopped… afraid he would scare the boy and make him slip.

Shadow held him to his chest, trying to calm his own racing heart. Shun continued to shudder, burying his face into Shadow's shirt, and sobbing quietly.

The creature of the night brought Shun back into his room, sitting on the bed with him as he wept.

Shadow traced circles into Shun's back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Moments later Shun started to calm down, his sniffling all that was left of the incident before.

The vampire never would've thought his pet would do something so… drastic. Once Shun had stopped whimpering, he asked, "Why did you do that Shun? If I hadn't come and grabbed you, you… wouldn't be here right now."

~x~

Shun just sat there in Shadow's arms as he questioned him, listening to the vampire's heartbeat. It was soothing to him at the moment… just knowing that the creature actually had a real, beating heart.

"Was I the one who made you do that?"

The raven haired teen instantly looked up into Shadow's violet eyes, seeing the sorrow and guilt in them. Shadow touched his forehead to Shun's, trying to make sense out of all of this.

"I need to know Shun… I don't think I can handle this happening again."

Shun nodded silently, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. Shadows hand crept up and wiped them away, cupping Shun's cheek and tilting his head slightly to meet his serious gaze again.

"Please, talk to me."

The black haired boy just stared at him, trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth and tried to explain… but the thought of angering the vampire while he was in such a caring mood made more tears escape his eyes.

Shadow sighed, holding Shun close again. He then whispered in his ear, "I don't what you to _ever _scare me like that again, yah hear?"

Shun could only nod again, burying his face into the crook of Shadow's neck. Why, he didn't know. The vampire was the one who cause him to try and kill himself. But at the moment… it seemed as though Shadow was the only one that could bring him comfort.

He never got attention like this at home. His father, as you know, was abusive… and his mother rarely spoke to him. He felt like a burden to everyone he met, and they treated him like that too.

But being here, in Shadow's embrace… it brought new thoughts to his mind. Someone actually _wanted_ him. Someone _cared_ about him. The vampire might even _love _him.

That last consideration brought a small smile to Shun's tear stained face.

Someone might actually love him.

~x~

**Please review! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this :/ So many people left review, and I was like, "Guah! I need to post another chapter!" **

**So yeah... I love you all! ^-^ (Sorry again :( )**

**~Crimson**


End file.
